tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazareth
Nazareth is a BLK Demon Scout made by wiki user Psychopasta. His theme song is: Man on Fire by Jim Johnston (Kane's Wrestling Theme). Origins Nazareth was a created being and left the creative hand of God in a perfect state. And he remained perfect in his ways until iniquity was found in him. He apparently became so impressed with his own intelligence, power, and position that he began to desire for himself the honor and glory that belonged to God alone. The sin that corrupted Nazareth was self-generated pride. Apparently, this represents the actual beginning of sin in the universe—preceding the fall of the human race by an indeterminate time. This mighty angelic being was rightfully judged by God. This doesn’t mean that Nazareth had no further access to heaven, for other Scripture verses clearly indicate that Nazareth maintained this access even after his fall. However, Nazareth was absolutely and completely cast out of God’s heavenly government and his place of authority. In Hell, Nazareth transforms painfully and terrifyingly into a Luciferian demon of his former angelic self. Appearance Nazareth has pale skin and custom black eyes with red circles under his eyes. He wears a black Milkman, custom elf ears and bears a black, grey, and red Little Drummer Mann. He also has black and grey Forest Footwear. He even has black bandages on his hands. Personality As the baron of evil, Nazareth had all of the characteristic descriptions that would fit the common criteria of which loyal evil was depicted. Of his evil depictions, the most notable of which Nazareth exhibited, he portrayed himself as intelligent, forceful, bossy, dictatorial, manipulative, deceptive, traitorous and cunning, able to convince his fellow to do The Devil's bidding with various bargains. Often, he forced his foes to endure harsh trials before they could encounter him. He was exceptionally proud, arrogant, overconfident, conceited, sadistic, monstrous, calculating and gleefully punished the Damned as it was his master who devised and controlled all of the tortures of Hell. He was very hedonistic and indulged in all of the vices and pleasures from within his master's kingdom. He also seemed to enjoy eating the organs and brains of his enemies. Although making claims stating that he was an angel of justice and righteousness, Nazareth's views are ridiculously skewed, having a sense of pride that overwhelmed any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason toward any individuals besides himself and his allies. He saw himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself than humanity, going out of his way to completely disobey God, thereby severing his connection to Him and Paradise. Powers and Abilities *'Mental Manipulation': Nazareth can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. *'Demonic Element Manipulation': Nazareth can manipulate elements with/of/from demonic origin. He is able to do all kinds of unholy things with his unique type of element. *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': Nazareth can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Nazareth can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. *'Demonic Force Manipulation': Nazareth possesses and is able to utilize strong demonic powers. This ability not only grants him great strength and control over numerous variations of demonic abilities, but also allows him to overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. *'Sin Manipulation': Nazareth can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of himself and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *'Wall Crawling': Nazareth can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. He does not deny gravity, but adhere to surfaces unaided using various ways. However in order to truly be "crawling" on, Nazareth must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to "Wall Running" where the energy is only temporary. *'Enhanced Leap': Nazareth can jump farther than average members of his species. He can leap farther than even the greatest human athletes. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. Faults and Weaknesses Nazareth, being a demon, can't be around churches, or people who's faith in God has no limits, or he'll burst into flames. Trivia * The name, Nazareth, is from a land in Israel. * His superior is Lord DeGroot. Category:Scouts Category:Demonic Category:Glass Cannons Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Elementals Category:Reality-warpers Category:BLK Team Category:Magicians